


O Renascer da Magia

by baddieyang



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, F/F, Magic, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Uma maldição havia caído sobre um grupo de amigas que passava seu quarto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts; elas, simplesmente, não conseguiam mais fazer magia e nenhum dos professores sabia como resolver o problema e sobrara para Ryujin ajudar suas amigas.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 3





	O Renascer da Magia

A situação já estava crítica,  Ryujin e suas amigas estavam a mais de dois meses sem magia e ninguém da escola tinha ideia do que havia acontecido. Madame  Pomfrey tinha tentado de tudo, mas nada fazia a magia das meninas retornar, quem quer que tivesse colocado aquela maldição nelas, tinha um conhecimento mais profundo em maldições do que os professores da escola.

Como não conseguiam fazer magia, as meninas estavam dispensadas das aulas e das provas de final de semestre, o que fazia  Ryujin quase perder a cabeça. Sendo uma pessoa estudiosa, ela precisava ocupar, pelo menos, a metade do seu dia com tarefas relacionadas à escola, ou ela iria surtar.

Ela estava no meio de uma de suas sessões de estudo, quando Lia entra correndo no quarto, seu rosto vermelho e suado por, provavelmente, ter subido as escadas correndo. A  lufana respirava irregularmente e lutava para juntar ar em seus pulmões, o caminho de sua sala comunal para a biblioteca possuía vários lances de escada, o que complicava caso a menina tenha vindo correndo em alta velocidade.

— Ryujin! Eu consegui. - Gritou Lia, assim que recuperou o fôlego, assustando a grifinória, que deixou o livro que segurava cair no chão.

— Conseguiu o que?

— Fazer magia de novo.

— Como? - Berrou a mais velha, levantando do sofá em um pulo.

— Nem eu sei direito como. - Começou. - Numa hora eu estava, finalmente, me declarando para você sabe quem e depois eu estava quase explodindo com magia.

— Que estranho, vou ver com a professora Minerva se ela sabe de alguma coisa que possa estar relacionada com o que aconteceu com você.

— Não queria ser a primeira. - Resmungou a mais nova.

— Por que?

— E se os professores decidirem que, já que minha magia voltou, eu posso participar das provas? - Disse, horrorizada com o pensamento. - Isso seria o fim do mundo.

— Tenho certeza que eles não fariam isso, sendo que estamos tão perto das datas. -  Ryujin tentou acalmar a amiga  lufana . - Além de que, nós não podemos ir nas aulas, então não estamos aprendendo o conteúdo.

— Diz a menina que estuda todos os dias os assuntos avançados. - Brincou Lia, rindo da careta que a outra fez.

— Vaza daqui, vai contar as novidades para as outras e eu vou conversar com a professora quando a aula terminar.

Concordando, Lia saiu correndo da biblioteca, ansiosa pra contar o que havia acontecido para as outras amigas, que estavam passando pelo mesmo problema com a falta de magia.

Enquanto isso,  Ryujin arrumava os livros que estava usando e os colocou de volta em seus lugares na estante, pegando o resto de suas coisas e arrumando dentro de sua bolsa, preparada para sair dali e ir direto para a sala da diretora de sua casa, para que pudessem discutir o que havia acontecido com Lia.

Se aproximou de seu destino, vendo a porta aberta e Minerva já sentada em sua mesa, olhando alguns papeis, provavelmente trabalho de alunos. Batendo na porta,  Ryujin esperou a professora liberar sua entrada para que pudesse se sentar na cadeira no lado oposto do da outra mulher.

— O que te traz aqui? - Perguntou Minerva.

— A Lia conseguiu recuperar a magia dela. - Contou a menina.

— Ah sim, eu escutei falar pela escola mesmo. - Comentou a mais velha, com uma feição difícil de interpretar. - Você pode me contar os detalhes para que possamos discutir?

— Sim, senhora. Pelo o que ela me contou, a magia voltou depois que ela se declarou pra pessoa que ela é apaixonada desde o primeiro ano.

— Entendo. - Respondeu a mais velha, se levantando da cadeira e andando pela sala. - Talvez essa maldição não seja  uma maldição .

— Como assim, professora?

— Deixe-me fazer uma pergunta antes de explicar minha teoria, senhorita Shin?

— Claro, sem problemas. - Respondeu, sentando-se mais para a ponta da cadeira, sem conseguir conter sua ansiedade.

— Você sabe se suas amigas possuem sentimentos guardados por muito tempo?

— Sim, todas elas gostam de alguém é a algum tempo, por que?

— E você, senhorita Shin?

— Eu também. - Confessou, seu rosto corando com as palavras que saiam de sua boca, o que levou um sorriso ao rosto da professora, que sussurrou um “ai ai, a juventude” antes de continuar:

— Minha teoria é a de que sua magia foi “trancada” por seus corpos por conta dos seus sentimentos reprimidos, talvez vocês amem muito essas pessoas e isso fez com que vocês,  inconscientemente , reprimissem suas magias também.

— Isso até que faz sentido, professora. E o que a gente faz agora?

— Agora, é só vocês reunirem coragem e liberarem esses sentimentos reprimidos, seja contando para a pessoa, seja de alguma outra forma. -  Aconselhou a mais velha.

— Entendi, vou falar com as meninas. Muito obrigada, professora. - Agradeceu, saindo da sala e indo para o local onde sempre passava suas tardes com as amigas: a torre de astronomia.

Entrou na torre com tudo, batendo a porta na parede e gritando:

— JÁ SEI COMO TRAZER NOSSAS MAGIAS DE VOLTA. - Chamou atenção das outras, que correram para se aproximar de si.

Elas se sentaram no chão, ao redor das comidas que roubavam do café da manhã e  Ryujin tomou um gole de suco de abóbora, recuperando o fôlego de ter corrido até ali, com a ansiedade de contar logo o que havia descoberto.

— Conta logo! - Pediu  Yuna , com os olhos arregalados.

— A professora Minerva analisou o que aconteceu com a Lia e chegou à conclusão de que nós estamos sem magia por que nosso corpo  a reprimiu .

— Mas por que? - Perguntou Yeji.

— Aparentemente, nós nos focamos tanto em fingir que não gostamos de alguém, que nosso corpo respondeu reprimindo nossa magia. - Olhou ao redor, vendo as caretas no rosto de todas. - E nem adiantar negar,  Yuna vive suspirando quando vê aquele menino da  sonserina , a  Yeji tem um diário que ela escreve todo dia, a  Chae também vive suspirando por causa de alguma coisa e a Lia a gente já sabe que  crushava o menino que ela se declarou.

— Aliás, ele aceitou seus sentimentos? - Perguntou Charyeong.

— SIM! - Gritou a menina. - Ele disse que vai me pedir em namoro de surpresa.

— Que fofo, queria que o Kai gostasse de mim também, mas todo mundo já percebeu que eu gosto dele e ele nunca veio falar comigo.

— Às vezes ele só é tímido. - Diz Lia, tentando melhorar o humor da amiga.

— Não vamos mudar de assunto. - Brigou  Yeji , em seu típico tom  sonserino . - E o que a professora disse que podemos fazer para resolver essa situação?

— A gente pode se declarar, ou dar um jeito de  extravasar os sentimentos presos.

— Como assim? 

— Com um diário, uma carta anônima, qualquer coisa. Mas ela disse que poderia não funcionar, caso a gente não se sinta mais relaxada em relação aos sentimentos, entendem?

Dito isso, todas ficaram em silêncio, pensando no que iriam fazer para concertar toda aquela confusão;  Ryujin sabia tinha outras opções, mas, como elas eram muito incertas, decidiu reunir sua coragem e se declarar para a pessoa que gostava no dia seguinte, já juntando ideias do que poderia fazer além de dizer o que sentia.

— Pessoal, levando em conta que a maior parte das opções parece ser muito arriscadas, eu sugiro que a gente chegue na pessoa e fale o que sente. - Sugeriu  Ryujin , vendo os rostos alarmados das outras, completando: - Eu sei que parece assustador, mas nada é pior do que ficar sem magia por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. - Isso fez as outras meninas voltarem a ficar pensativas.

— Verdade. - Concordou Yuna. - Vocês vão me ajudar né?

— É claro que sim, meu anjo. - Disse Lia, pegando as mãos da mais nova e as apertando, tentando passar confiança para a outra.

— Eu concordo também, vou me declarar amanhã mesmo. - Diz Chaeryeon. - Que tal todas nós nos declaramos amanhã?

— Pode ser. - Concorda  Yuna , vendo  Ryujin acenar com a cabeça e  Yeji ficar quieta, pensando em alguma coisa.

Discutindo o que poderiam fazer,  Ryujin tentava não revelar quem era seu crush, ou melhor,  sua crush . Sim! A  grifinória é bissexual e estava apaixonada por uma garota. O pior? É que essa garota é ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que  Yeji ! Uma de suas melhores amigas, o que poderia errado, não é mesmo?

Com raiva de seus pensamentos depressivos,  Ruyjin viu que já era tarde e se despediu das outras, as aconselhando a não ficarem ali por mais tempo, já que o toque de recolher iria chegar e os monitores iriam ficar fazendo rondas nos corredores.

No dia seguinte,  Ryujin acordou se sentindo mais cansada do que estava quando deitara na cama na noite anterior; sabia que não havia conseguido dormir muito bem, pensando em tudo o que teria de preparar quando o dia amanhecesse.

Sua declaração tinha que ser perfeita, pois, mesmo se  Yeji não aceitasse, ela queria colocar toda a sua dedicação e todos os seus sentimentos no que iria falar e em como iria se declarar.

Saiu da cama e foi tomar um banho quente, fazendo todos os cuidados com a pele que tinha aprendido com Yuna, que era filha de trouxas e viveu a vida toda no mundo não mágico, trazendo diversos produtos para pele e cabelo para as amigas sempre que ia visitar seus pais.

Assim que pisou fora de seu salão comunal, foi abordada por Yuna, que estava descabelada e parecia ter ficado acordada a noite toda, o que ela confirmou na primeira frase que disse:

— Me ajuda! Eu  to surtando, não consegui dormir nada, pensando no que iria fazer hoje.

— Faz alguma coisa mais simples, o Kai parece ser uma pessoa bem na dele e, se você fizer alguma coisa que chame muito a atenção dos alunos, ele deve ficar tímido e sair sem te responder, ou pior, te rejeitar.

— Okay. - Sorriu a mais nova, agradecendo a ajuda e saindo correndo.

Sorrindo para si mesma,  Ryujin se encaminha para a cozinha do castelo, sabendo que encontraria o que precisava lá, com os elfos que trabalhavam fazendo as comidas de todas as refeições.

— Senhorita  Ryujin , o que faz aqui? - Perguntou um dos elfos.

— Bom dia, eu queria saber se vocês podem me ajudar com uma coisa. - Pediu, contando o que estava planejando e tirando sorrisos e suspiros dos seres mágicos ao seu redor.

— Que lindo, adorei a ideia! - Exclamou outro elfo. - Vamos ajudar sim, não se preocupe que sua surpresa vai estar pronta na sala precisa na hora que você quer.

— Muito obrigada. - Agradeceu, saindo de lá e indo para a sala precisa, arrumar tudo o que precisava.

A sala precisa sempre sabia do que a pessoa precisava e, naquele dia, não fora diferente.  Ryujin abriu a porta e se deparou com o  lugar ideal para se declarar à uma de suas melhores amigas: um ambiente perfeitamente equilibrado entre  grifinória e  sonserina .

As paredes eram de veludo vermelho e o chão era coberto por um tapete preto, deixando o ambiente acolhedor; no meio da sala, havia uma mesa enorme, onde as coisas que a  Shin pedira aos elfos iriam ser colocadas. Fora a mesa, ainda haviam dois sofás verde escuros virados em direção da lareira, que estava acesa e aquecia o lugar.

Tudo muito acolhedor e sofisticado, uma mistura das personalidades de  Ryujin e Yeji, e a mais nova esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente para convencer a outra a aceitar seus sentimentos ou, ao menos, continuar sua amiga.

Com tudo pronto, a  grifinória foi seguir com o seu dia normal, sem saber quando as outras iriam prosseguir com seus planos de declaração e nem se elas iriam chamar todas para ver tudo ou só iriam contar depois o que tinha acontecido.

O dia se passava lentamente,  Ryujin estava em seu lugar favorito da biblioteca, fingindo ler um livro sobre a matéria que seria ensinada no quinto ano, enquanto surtava internamente com o que poderia dar errado mais tarde.

Não tinha ouvido nada das outras e imaginava que elas estavam bem, no fundo, torcendo para que todas fossem aceitas e que tudo desse certo, ela não era uma pessoa muito boa em consolar os outros, mal sabendo lidar com seus próprios sentimentos e decepções.

Quando finalmente viu suas amigas, já era final do dia e a ansiedade consumia todos os seus atos, fazendo-a desistir de fingir ler e guardar suas coisas, saindo da biblioteca e indo dar uma caminhada para ver se conseguia espairecer, foi quando topou com Lia e  Yuna , as duas sorrindo e sussurrando.

— E aí meninas, como foi?

— Foi incrível, eu fiz o que você falou e ele disse que sempre gostou de mim e que só era muito tímido, do jeito que a Lia falou ontem. - Respondeu, sorrindo largo e dando pulinhos, fazendo a mais velha rir baixo. - E minha magia voltou, igual você tinha dito que aconteceria.

— Fico feliz que tenha dado certo, vocês combinaram de sair?

— Sim, amanhã depois da aula, nós vamos tomar café da tarde perto do lago negro.

— Tomem cuidado, sim? - Disse, ao passo que a outra confirmou, sorrindo. - Alguém sabe da  Chae e da  Yeji ? Não vi elas o dia todo.

— A  Chae tá no quarto, a magia dela voltou, mas a pessoa não aceitou os sentimentos dela e ela não quis contar quem era. - Disse Lia, com o rosto triste, sem o sorriso de antes.

— Depois a gente chama ela e vai para a torre e fazemos uma festa do pijama pra ela não pensar mais nisso.

— Combinado. - Disse Lia.

— E você? - Perguntou Yuna, curiosa.

— Planejei tudo e, daqui a pouco, vou chamar a pessoa até a sala precisa.

—  Ai que tudo, devia ter pensado nisso. - Diz  Yuna , agarrando o braço de  Ryujin em um abraço apertado. - Te desejo tudo de bom, agora, vamos estar na torre, okay?

— Aliás, alguém viu a Yeji? - Pergunta, antes que as outras duas pudessem ir embora.

— Dá  última vez que eu a vi estava no refeitório, por que? 

— Quero saber se ela conseguiu e se deu tudo certo.

— Beleza, até mais tarde.

Se despediram e  Ryujin respirou fundo, pensando  _ “É agora ou nunca!” _ , indo até a sala precisa para conferir se já estava tudo lá e, confirmando que tudo estava em seu devido lugar, foi buscar a amiga no refeitório. Encontrou  Yeji sentada na mesa de sua casa, encarando a madeira e com um pedaço de pão em uma das mãos, comendo-o de forma preguiçosa e lenta.

— Oi, você pode vir comigo rapidinho? - Pediu  Ryujin , assustando a outra.

— O que aconteceu? Quer ajuda com sua declaração? - Pergunta, se levantando da mesa e seguindo a  Shin pelos corredores, reconhecendo que iam para a sala precisa.

— Tipo isso. - Respondeu, abrindo a porta da sala e entrando junto da outra, que admirou o ambiente.

— Isso aqui está lindo demais, parabéns. - Disse, andando pelo local e se aproximando da mesa, exclamando: - Tem até comida!

— Sim, eu arrumei tudo e pedi ajuda dos elfos com os pratos. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Agora, você pode olhar pra mim? Quero te falar uma coisa.

— Claro. - Respondeu a  Hwang , se virando para encarar a amiga, que parecia nervosa, torcendo as mãos e estalando  os dedos .

—  Hwang Yeji , eu sou apaixonada por você desde que derrubou o carrinho de comida em cima de mim no trem em nosso primeiro ano vindo para Hogwarts. -  Começou, vendo os olhos da outra arregalarem. - Eu amo tudo em você. Seu jeito de liderar e controlar as meninas quando elas estão agitadas demais; o jeito como você cuida da gente como se fosse uma irmã mais velha; o jeito como protege a gente de todos os comentários idiotas por sermos asiáticas. Enfim, eu amo tudo em você e peço para que me dê uma chance para te provar isso todos os dias. - Terminou, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, não querendo ver o que a outra faria.

Yeji sorriu e se jogou em cima da Shin, caindo no chão por cima dela, do mesmo jeito que havia acontecido no dia em que se conheceram; os lábios se encontraram em um selinho doce e cheio de sentimento.

— Eu também te amo desde aquele dia. - Confessou a mais velha, separando os lábios e se levantando, ajudando a outra a ficar de pé também. - Eu amo seu jeito descontraído, mas cuidadoso com as meninas; amo que você nos ajude a estudar para as provas, mesmo nós sendo de casas diferentes; amo que você encobre todas os erros que a gente comete nas aulas, não deixando a gente perder pontos para as nossas casas. Eu amo você pode inteiro e eu aceito namorar com você.

Mais uma vez as bocas se encontraram, dessa vez, os corpos se aproximaram mais e as línguas se entrelaçavam, fazendo sons molhados serem ouvidos pela sala. Se separaram com falta de ar e a mais nova diz:

— Vamos comer? Pedi para os elfos prepararem suas comidas favoritas.

— Vamos sim, muito obrigada por fazer alguma coisa especial, eu não consegui pensar em nada. - Sorriu, meio constrangida de não ter preparado nada para a outra.

— Eu imaginei. - Respondeu a  Shin , rindo do bico feito pela mais velha.

Com isso, as duas começaram a comer, assustando ao ouvir a porta abrir, mas relaxando por verem suas amigas entrando com medo de serem repreendidas, mas seus medos foram suavizados com os rostos sorridentes de  Yeji e Ryujin, que foram zoadas por gostarem uma da outra desde o começo e nunca terem desconfiado de nada. No fim, era muito mais divertido estarem todas juntas.


End file.
